


A Lifetime

by chrystening



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Depression, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Sex, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, reader is gender neutral FOR NOW, smut later, will probably end up as a male reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrystening/pseuds/chrystening
Summary: It's all anybody gets.-Dream of the Endless (Morpheus) / Reader.Removed.
Relationships: Dream of the Endless | Morpheus/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	A Lifetime

_Removed._


End file.
